Naruto:Repercussions
by MinaNoKaze
Summary: For every action there is an equal reaction.
1. Overture

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Mina's rants: **Hi there dearly beloved reader! Thank you so much for taking interest in my fanfic.

And please please please, after you read could you take just a teeny second of your time and review?

It will be really and utmostly (is that a word?) appreciated!

Anyways, enough talk and on to the fic!

**Summary: **It's finally over. The Akatsuki have been dealt with, Orochimaru's gone, Sasuke has succeeded in killing his brother, and peace has finally come to Konoha, but…its shinobis were far from attaining it.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Repercussions**

**Chapter One**

**Overture**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, his injuries were still not fully healed and it was giving him a really hard time to get some rest like the medics told him. He looks at his surroundings as if he was inside a prison cell. He had been inside the hospital for about two weeks now and it was really unpleasant to not be able to enjoy the beautiful summer days that passed by.

He looks at the table beside him and sees the lively looking flowers inside the dull hospital vase. It wasn't much as a surprise to him anymore. Sakura always sees to it that the flowers beside him were changed before they'd start wilting. Come to think of it, Sakura hasn't been visiting him these past few days and the flowers could start wilting anytime soon. _'She must have been assigned to another one of those rescue and retrieval missions Tsunade have been giving her lately' _Naruto thought.

Just then, a medic nin enters his room. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto." Sakura cheerfully greets.

"Ohayou!" Naruto answers back in his usual cheerful voice, "I was just thinking about you!"

Sakura smiles and starts replacing the flowers on the vase.

"It's nice to see that you're recovering quite fast," Sakura says as she finished fixing the flowers on the vase. Naruto points his thumb to his chest and announces, "Of course I am! I will be the next Hokage so recovering will be a breeze to me!" Sakura chuckles and replies teasingly, "Very well, then I expect the next _Hokage_ to drink his medicine without any resistance at all." Naruto nods unconsciously and replies, "Of course I will drink my…" Naruto stops midway his sentence and looks really scared at Sakura, "medicine!" Naruto asks hoarsely. Sakura nods and shows Naruto the bottle of medicine she was holding before.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouts and flails his arms in the air wildly.

Naruto tries to escape but Sakura caught his collar and looked like she was ready to beat him to a pulp. "I will not waste another hour of my time trying to get you drink this. So this time, I'm going to force you drink it!" Naruto shouts once more for help but Sakura grabbed the opportunity and stuffs the medicine bottle in his mouth, forcing him to drink a bottle of very bitter and sour concoction of who knows what, that will probably ruin his taste buds for the rest of his lifetime. Naruto passes out with his mouth open and bubbles of saliva coming out from it. Sakura ignores this and starts waking Naruto up by shaking him rather violently. "Oi Naruto! Wake up!"

"Sakura, you killed Naruto," a voice from the window said.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ohayou!" Sakura greets. Naruto suddenly wakes up and looks at Kakashi, "Sir Kakashi!"

"Yo," Kakashi replies, "Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sakura lets go of Naruto. Grabbing the opportunity, Naruto jumps off the hospital bed and stands beside Kakashi. "Sakura-chan, please take care of Obaasan for me." Sakura asks, "Eh?" "Kakashi-sensei's treating me ramen today. Ja ne Sakura-chan." Naruto grins and jumps off the window dragging Kakashi with him. Sakura shouts after them, "Oi! You have to get back before afternoon or else!" Naruto waves his hand to assure Sakura he heard what she just said.

Sakura smiles as she watches the figures of the two grow smaller. She was about to close the windows when she spots a lone Blackbird flying across the cloudless skies, she sighs and mutters inwardly, "Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

* * *

"Yes sir," Shikamaru answers Iruka politely.

"Very well, I will inform the Hokage of this later. You may go." Iruka closes the folder Shikamaru handed to him earlier and starts fixing all the other paper work before him. Shikamaru turns on his heel and walks his way out of the building.

Outside, Chouji was waiting for his friend to come out. "Hey!" Shikamaru calls out. Chouji turns around and smiles to greet him. "Thanks for waiting." Shikamaru says. "Well, you did promise to treat me today and also, you have to give me the full story of your mission." Shikamaru scowls as he remembered the promise and starts walking alongside his junk food-munching friend.

"Have you seen Ino lately?" Chouji asks out of the blue. "No. Why?" Shikamaru asks unconcernedly. "She's been acting kind of weird lately, ever since she came back from her mission two days ago." Chouji answers. "What? She's stopped dieting and started helping herself with one of your snacks." Shikamaru replies. "No, she's just…different. Why don't you just go and visit her yourself to see?" Chouji answers. "Alright, I'll go to her house tomorrow." Shikamaru answers drearily.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru feels a surge of pain in his right rib, "Aaah! Damn it!" Shikamaru shouts. Chouji assists his friend as Shikamaru tries hard as he could to remain standing through the pain. "I think you should go to the hospital." Chouji says. Shikamaru shakes his head and answers, "No, I'm fine. It's just some minor wounds." Chouji tries to answer back but Shikamaru regains his position and pats Chouji on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Shikamaru rubs his ribs and starts walking, Chouji follows him trying hard as he could not to argue with Shikamaru about his ribs.

As they were walking along Konoha streets, they notice someone crouched in the middle of a training ground it was as if the person had some severe stomach ache. Chouji and Shikamaru checks the person out to see who it was. And as they got closer, they recognized the person, it was Ino, and she wasn't having any severe stomach pain, she was crying.

_'Is this what Chouji was talking about earlier?' _Shikamaru looks at the crouched form before him puzzled and says, "Ino? What are you doing here?"

Ino recognizes the voice and stops crying. She raises her head and looks at Chouji and Shikamaru in shock.

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba calls out while running after Hinata. Hinata turns around to look for the person who called her and spots Kiba with Akamaru running behind him. "Kiba-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu." Hinata greets timidly while letting Kiba catch his breath. "Have you seen Shino? He promised me we'd train today." Kiba asks. "Um…no. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Hinata answers politely. Kiba sighs and asks Hinata, "Oh, so can you help me find him? You could join us in training afterwards too." Hinata smiles, "Sure."

Kiba and Hinata walk for miles searching every possible place where Shino could be. Anthills, trees, a few training grounds… They stop for a few minutes to check the places they have been. "Just where could he possibly go?" Kiba says tiredly.

"Have you asked his parents where he might be?" Hinata asks. "Well, I've went to their house but none of them were there." Kiba answers. Hinata suggests, "Maybe we could try searching for his parents, then we could ask them where Shino-kun is." Kiba scratches his head and says, "His parents could be on a mission right now." Hinata shakes he head in reply and says, "No, I saw his father earlier today. He was heading for the Hokage's tower."

"That's great!" Kiba joyfully answers and starts running towards the tower with Hinata beside him. After a few minutes, they finally spotted Shino's father just outside the tower.

"Aburame-san!" Kiba calls out. Shino's father hears Kiba's call and stops walking. Hinata and Kiba stops running. "Anything wrong Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san?" Shino's father asks. "Ohayou gozaimasu Aburame-san. Um… we are looking for your son, Shino, would you mind telling us where he is?" Hinata asks courteously.

"Sure, he's in the cemetery. I'm quite sure you'll find him there." Shino's father replies and bows his head to let the two know he is leaving and turns to enter the tower.

"Shino-kun's in the cemetery. What is he doing there?" Hinata asks confusedly. "Well, we could just go and ask him ourselves." Kiba answers and takes off, jumping on a roof. "W…wait! Kiba-kun!" Hinata says while jumping on a roof as well. The two of them hurriedly jump from roof to roof heading towards Konoha's cemetery. They arrive at the cemetery and spot Shino standing in front of a gravestone. None of the two could make out his facial expression since his face was covered by his jacket and sunglasses. Kiba and Hinata cautiously walk towards Shino.

Shino removes his gaze from the stone and looks at the two people who just entered the cemetery. "Ohayou…"Shino greets dully

* * *

Tenten falls to her knees panting really hard. "Lee! Could we rest for awhile? We've been training for hours already." Lee walks towards his team mate and sits beside her. "I heard Neji's coming back from his mission tomorrow." Lee tells Tenten happily. "That's great news!" Tenten replies. Lee stands up with his fists in the air, "Yeah! And finally I can spar with him once more!" Tenten chuckles and says, "Lee, good luck with that."

"I will definitely beat him this time!" Lee announces with the good guy pose. "Beat who?" a familiar voice says behind him. Lee turns around and looks at Sakura with one of his silly smiles, "My eternal rival! The great Hyuuga Neji!" Sakura smiles back and greets, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" Tenten answers, "Right back at you."

"Well, I don't want to disturb your early morning sessions so I'll make this quick. The Hokage asked me to tell you guys to come by the hospital tomorrow for your check ups," Sakura says. "Tell her we'll come around ten in the morning." Tenten replies. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura tells the two and with that she set her way towards the road. "Goodbye my pretty Sakura!" Lee announces. Sakura turns around to smile at Lee then once again set her feet towards the road.

"Lee…" Tenten says as she looks at her teammate wave and say his extremely loud goodbyes to Sakura. Lee turns around to face Tenten, "Yes? Dear teammate?" "It's about Sakura, do you still like her?" Tenten asks. Lee answers with the good guy pose, "Of course I do! I vowed to myself to forever love and protect her!" Tenten smiles and looks down on the ground. "Why? Don't you like Sakura-chan for me?" Lee asks. "Oh no! That's not it!" Tenten waves her hands in disagreement.

Lee's eyes widen in shock as he suddenly realize something, "Oh no Tenten-chan! I cannot accept your love! You know that my heart is only set for Sakura-chan." Tenten's eyebrows twitch in shock, "What!" She smacks Lee on the head and looks at him threateningly. "Ahahahhaha!" Lee laughs off and puts his hands on his waist, "Tenten-chan! I was just kidding! Ahahhahahhhaha!" Tenten stares at Lee and sighs. "Lee, you just let my respect for you go down to zero."

Tenten grabs a kunai from her side and throws it to Lee who dodged it easily. "Let's return to our training shall we?" Tenten asks viciously. Lee puts his fists forward, showing his fighting stance and answers, "Get ready Tenten!"

**

* * *

**

**Mina's rants: **Thank you so much for reading my fic! Please review and I'll see you somewhere next week!

Next week will be a Sasuke-Ino-Shino-Neji fic.


	2. At the Ichiraku

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Mina's rants: **Hi there dearly beloved reader!

I'm really sorry about the delay. Our phone got broken and took up some time to fix.

And please please please, after you read could you take just a teeny second of your time and review?

It will be really appreciated!

**Summary: **It's finally over. The Akatsuki have been dealt with, Orochimaru's gone, Sasuke has succeeded in killing his brother, and peace has finally come to Konoha, but its shinobis were far from attaining it.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Repercussions**

**Chapter Two**

**At the Ichiraku**

* * *

Ino sits on the ground motionless as she gazes at the two really confused teammates of hers. She bites her lips and looks away from them wiping her tears away in the process. Her brain was racing. _'I can't face them now. Not like this.'_ Ino stands up and walks past Chouji and Shikamaru but she was suddenly halted by a callused hand.

"Ino," Shikamaru says now full of concern, "What's wrong?" Ino shakes her head in reply and faces Shikamaru. She forces a smile in her face and answers, "Nothing at all. I'm fine, honestly."

She tries to remove Shikamaru's hands from her arm but to no avail. "Shikamaru-kun!" Ino says as she struggles to remove Shikamaru's grip on her. She glances at Shikamaru and meets his gaze. She stops struggling and tears start forming in her eyes once more. Looking into Shikamaru's eyes made her feel all the guilt and pain inside her come to life once more.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her lips shiver as she tries to say something but closes it as she finally felt her defeat. Shikamaru lets Ino's arm go and lets her cry yet again. He looks at Ino still lost in confusion. _'I guess there are a lot of things I still don't know about her.'_ He glances at Chouji, who smiles at him in return and walks up to them.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm kind'a hungry," Chouji says in order to break the silence. Ino stops crying and smiles all of a sudden, "Chouji, you should try dieting sometimes." She looks up to face Shikamaru and Chouji and smiles, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting in one of the corner tables at the Ichiraku. Naruto happiliy ate the last of his ramen and asks, "So, Sir Kakashi, why are we here anyway?" Kakashi replies in a fatherly tone, "I wanted to talk to you about the kyuubi." Naruto suddenly stops drinking and puts down his cup.

"Tsunade told you, didn't she?" Naruto asks wearily.

"Since when did this happen?" Kakashi asks in reply.

"Ever since that incident with Orochimaru, a month ago. He opened all the seals in my stomach and the kyuubi just went berserk. Since then, I haven't been able to control it. It keeps on trying to steal my body."

"Is that why you keep on cutting yourself with a knife, to regain control of yourself?"

Naruto looks at his wrists silently and replies, "It worked at first, but now, it seemed to get a stronger grip on me." He clutches his glass tightly and creates cracks in it. "Please don't tell anyone about this…especially Sakura-chan."

Kakashi nods in reply and stands up, "I'll gather some information about this. Maybe I'll be able to find out about the fourth's seal in his records. For the meantime, try finding a different method to keep yourself inside you. And remember, you can't keep everything to yourself, sooner or later she'll notice it too. "

Naruto stands up and smiles, "Thank you, sensei." He starts walking towards the door when at the same time Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji entered the Ichiraku. Naruto smiles his usual silly smiles at them and leaves the Ichiraku without a word. The three ignores this and starts seating themselves on the nearest table possible.

"I'll go and order us some ramen," Chouji states as the other two got seated. Silence ensued as Chouji left.

Shikamaru stared at Ino, waiting for her to talk, but Ino's mind seemed to be somewhere else. Sighing, Shikamaru took the initiative and started the conversation, "Ino, would you mind telling me what's wrong with you?" Ino looks up at him, then bows down again and wringing her hands in the process. Shikamaru looks away in irritation. Just what the heck was he doing there anyway? He should be resting right at that moment if only Ino made the situation much easier.

"Shi…Shikamaru…" Ino said in order to get her teammates attention. Shikamaru faces Ino. "I…well I…" Ino says in a very Hinata-like way. Just as Ino was about to open her mouth once more, Chouji arrived with the waitress at his back carrying three bowls of ramen. Chouji seats himself to the right of Shikamaru and looks at the two. "You guys okay?" he asks unconsciously.

"We're fine," Shikamaru scowls.

"I'm sorry," Ino suddenly says, "I'm really sorry."

Shikamaru looks at Ino surprised. _'Ino's apologizing? Chouji's right Ino IS not herself.'_

"I'm sorry to have dragged you all into this," Ino starts, "I know I should have talked to you guys about this ever since but I thought I could keep it to myself. I've always thought that no problem is big enough for me to fight." Ino smiles sadly and continues her story. "I also thought you already knew, since the whole of the five countries heard about it."

Upon saying that, Shikamaru and Chouji remembered what Ino's last mission was, the infiltration of the Sound borders. She was one of the selected shinobis of Konoha to end the Sound's growing threat. The mission was dubbed as 'the Sound massacre', it was neither a failure nor a success because everyone in the said mission died and that the only survivor of the massacre was not able to neither do nor continue the mission. And that survivor was, Ino. Although when she was found, she was at the brink of death herself. It was Haruno who told them what happened, but they never thought Ino would take what happened too seriously that it would make her get an instant attitude overhaul.

"Don't worry; I don't blame you guys for forgetting. It was an event that needed forgetting anyway." Ino says, "But as they say, it's easier to forget if you share it with someone so here it goes." Ino's lips started to shiver once more as she recalls that fateful day in the borders of the Sound country.

Before Ino could say another word Chouji started to speak, "Ino, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We remember it anyway. It's just that…"

"We thought you'd never take it in this much," Shikamaru finished.

An awkward silence followed Shikamaru's statement given that none of them knew what to say next. At a loss for words, Chouji decided to end the earsplitting silence in a not-so-unusual way, "The ramen's getting cold! We need to eat it before it gets really cold and greasy." Chouji takes his chopsticks and starts eating while Shikamaru and Ino looked at him astonishingly. Reluctantly, Ino smiles and grabs her chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

At the cemetery; Kiba, Hinata and Shino were standing in front of the gravestone Shino was visiting. It was a memorial stone that belonged to whole lot of people that doesn't even seem to be related to Shino in any way.

"Shino, who are these people?" Kiba asks rather carelessly.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said to make Kiba notice his rudeness.

"What? I was just asking who these people are."

"But still…that is very rude!"

"It's okay Hinata, I don't mind." Shino suddenly said that almost made the two jump. "These people…let's say…became friends of mine at a very wrong time…"

"What do you mean Shino-kun? I…I don't understand." Hinata says while looking at the names written at the gravestone once more.

Shino sighs and looks at his teammates, "It's a long story." Hinata looks at the ground a bit disappointed. "A…Oh…Okay…"Hinata trails off as it was pretty obvious that Shino didn't want to talk about it.

"Shino, you still up for that training you promised me?" Kiba asks.

Shino looks at Kiba and answers, "Yeah."

Kiba smiles and says, "ALRIGHT! You better watch out Shino 'coz my new jutsu will definitely kick ass!"

**

* * *

**

**Mina's rants: **I'm really sorry about this chapter…I know I said it will be a Sasuke-Ino-Shino-Neji fic but…I thought it would be better to take the story in steps and not in strides so…I made this chappie like so. And I'm also sorry it was short.

Oh! And one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks!


End file.
